1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device has a structure, which includes a display panel and a backlight unit received in a case for providing light source to the display panel. The case may consist of a rear frame, which receives the display panel and the backlight unit, and a front frame, which has an opening for the display panel and is combined with the rear frame to fix the display panel and the backlight unit.
In a manufacturing process, the display panel and the backlight unit are mounted on the rear frame, and are received into the case by combining the front frame with the rear frame. A power supply part and an external interface panel are mounted inside the case to supply power to the display panel and the backlight unit and to be capable of receiving an external signal.
The display panel and the backlight unit of the conventional display device are fixed at the inside of the case, so that the rear frame and the front frame should be separated for repairing the backlight unit. The display panel also should be separated from the frame for separating the backlight unit after the display panel.
The display panel requiring the backlight unit such as an LCD panel has thin thickness and is fragile by external impact, and the display panel may be damaged in the separating process of the display panel. Especially, the large-size display panel may be bended easily by a tension, so that more attention may be needed for separating and treating.